


The Wolf and the Cub

by necessarioPeculiare



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Mildly Suggestive, a bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necessarioPeculiare/pseuds/necessarioPeculiare
Summary: Wounds are not the only thing that can make Weiss bleed.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 53





	The Wolf and the Cub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amelia-yap](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amelia-yap).



> I wrote this a relatively long time ago.
> 
> It's technically set in the same universe/AU as "The First Step(s), Part 3".

Favoring her right leg, Weiss kept limping forward in spite of the thick layer of snow that now buried the floor of the forest.

The snowstorm that had greeted her partner and her had fortunately turned into a gentle trickle of snowflakes almost an hour before. But with her Aura completely drained, the huntress’ petite body felt the sharp sting of the still freezing temperature. Weiss welcomed it, as it somewhat numbed the pain stemming from the gash on her right thigh, and stifled the cries of her ankle, completely out of commission.

_Come on… Where are you?_ _You wouldn’t stay quiet for a moment on_ _the_ _airship, why can’t you be_ _noisier_ _now that I need to find you? There can’t be many_ _left_ _anyway… You_ _stupid, stupid dolt_ _._ _Unless… No._

She would have shouted to try and attract Ruby’s attention herself, but that would also mean risking to attract some Grimm. And right now, she could barely stand her ground against a regular human.

_You are still fighting, right? You must be. Damn it…_

* * *

Ruby dug her right heel deep into the thickening layer of snow and pulled the trigger. Performing multiple deadly spins, she tore a dozen Beowolves to shreds and used a second of reprieve to deftly slam a magazine of gravity rounds onto Crescent Rose, point the latter’s muzzle towards the ground and fire again, propelling herself into the air above. She closed her eyes for an instant and breathed out as she let her thoughts flow as fast as she could run.

_So many. And not so dumb, either… We’ll be here for a while. So much black… I guess this is what the Grimm really looks like, too. Ugh, this freaking blizzard just makes it even more chaotic._ _So, so much black. But also white… So much snow, so much white. White…_

As she reached the apex of her ascent, Ruby smiled and opened her eyes, the warmth radiating from her heart momentarily staving off the cold better than her Aura. Her trained eyes, darting faster than those of a hawk, raked the sea of black below her in less than a second.

They found no white.

Not even her knight. Just an endless fleet of red eyes over an ocean of black.

As she desperately but futilely tried to scope through the thick rows of evergreens, a bit farther all around her cleaner battlefield, she barely noticed cold’s dagger starting to pierce her body.

_No…!_

Her grip on Crescent Rose loosening, she fell towards the black in the tightening clutches of a breakdown. Weiss wasn’t there. Ruby hadn’t seen her leave her side, nor had she heard or seen Weiss signal anything to her before she lost her. Or maybe Weiss _was_ there… Lying lifeless at the bottom of that pitch black ocean, her body dismembered.

_No…_

As she approached the ground, virtually defenseless and with her stance in shambles, something suddenly entered her field of vision, fast and dangerously close. Her body reacted on instinct, tempered and quick; her mind, still frozen but about to catch up, hindered it only for a fraction of an instant before being shaken awake.

Only a few drops of blood hit the ground before she did; the Beowolf and its arm, severed but not completely robbed of their momentum, flew above and behind her. Without a moment of hesitation, she went back to fighting. Fiercely.

In that snowstorm, Ruby had an ocean to drain, and her snowflake to find.

* * *

The sky was still quite overcast, mercifully sparing Weiss’ eyes from being blinded by the snow. She kept her head high despite her conditions, trying to spot Ruby as she slowly advanced towards what could only be the howls of Beowolves. She found some hope in knowing that there clearly couldn’t be many left, and suddenly, in the fact that sharp, pained canine cries started reaching her ears too; the Grimm’s silence marks the absence of life.

_I’m coming… Just, be safe._ Despite their relationship, her pride had yet to be bent enough to enable her to say ‘please’ for something she simply _demanded_ out of Ruby. She knew she was in no condition to fight anything, but she needed to see her partner.

Leaning more and more on an empty Myrtenaster with each step she took, Weiss kept staggering towards what might be a clearing. Her eyes, now almost as sharp as her sniper fiancée’s due to fear and worry relentlessly pumping adrenaline into her veins, could already see some movement between the last few trees, a bit farther away.

The duo had been deployed to purge the forest of an alarmingly large swarm of Beowolves that had been inching closer and closer to the outskirts, threatening a nearby village. It had soon become clear, however, that their enemies’ numbers had been grossly underestimated, along with their age. In the chilling heat of the struggle, she had gotten separated from her partner.

But now, leaning against a tree at the edge of the clearing, her body exhausted but her eyes and mind sharp and vigilant, Weiss finally saw her beloved again.

The other huntress stood her ground in the middle of the snow-white clearing, giving Weiss her back as she dealt with a few remaining Beowolves. Slashing diagonally and firing Crescent Rose as soon as its blade sunk deep into the snow and the ground below, Ruby sliced one of the Grimm in half and shot a high-caliber bullet to pierce right through another’s skull. She then straightened herself, goading a set of claws into slashing high at her head as she tightened her grip on the shaft of her weapon.

Weiss immediately noticed a tear on Ruby’s combat outfit, exposing a glimpse of the huntress’ beautifully tight and, most importantly, unscathed upper back, telling her that her partner had been keeping her Aura closer to her her skin to more safely perform riskier maneuvers without taking direct damage. As the last Beowolf was about to land a hit, Ruby petal-burst forward, under its arm and past its body, the latter to be violently hewn by Crescent Rose.

Relief washed over Weiss as she watched Ruby’s back reappear through the dissolving black body. But she also saw her Aura fizzle and evaporate… And she was not alone.

Weiss heard heavy but quick footsteps, and a huge Alpha entered her sight before she could even try to tear her eyes away from her future wife. She was about to scream, but her lungs, her entire body ceased to exist in the following moments, time crawling to a halt in her bespelled eyes.

Sharp and deadly, beautiful and unwilting, the wolf turned to face her final prey.

Her red-tipped hair, disheveled but perfect, lagged behind, rushing to encase her wonderful visage. A thin line, red but already dry, run across her right eye and only emphasized her fair complexion, the latter yet to blush from the cold.

Narrowed eyes hosted her striking silver orbs. Their pupils, constricted, immediately dilated for a brief moment as they registered Weiss, before going back to giving the huntress the aura of a focused predator.

Her lips, the lower one bitten in concentration as she had first started to turn, now relaxed and parted. A snowflake gently landed on the corner of her mouth, and immediately started to melt. Weiss felt neither pain nor cold right now; the spear that pierced her was that of jealousy.

As the hunter’s entire body turned to meet her final quarry, Weiss’ gaze wandered lower. A small cut in her outfit near her right clavicle offered the bewitched girl a very simple, but tantalizingly worn crimson strap. Weiss’ eyes were enraptured by the possibility of seeing the first curve of her chest, but were soon wrestled lower still.

In order to swiftly pull her scythe into the ideal position for her next move, the reaper tensed her core. A huge tear exposed her midriff in almost its entirety, and her toned abs...

Ruby slid onto the snow on her back and quickly pulled the trigger multiple times. As her blade met and amputated the beast’s legs at lightning speed, Weiss started to be aware of her own body once again, at least for a few moments: she felt something warm and wet trickle across her lips and down her chin…

And then Ruby was once again standing. After breathing in once, she turned and calmly walked towards the still writhing body of the Alpha. As she readied Crescent Rose above her head one last time, she powerfully shoved her left foot on her target’s lower body to contain its squirming. Weiss felt the strength of the gesture shake her soul, and was graced with a glimpse of Ruby’s milky upper thigh.

Weiss didn’t register the last Grimm die then. She saw Ruby and Ruby only. She saw Ruby’s shoulders relax, she saw Ruby take deep, deep breaths. She saw the air coming out of Ruby’s glistening lips and condensing in the freezing air; she could almost feel that same air on her skin, Ruby’s figure pressed tight against her own, Ruby panting on her nape and setting her neck and entire body ablaz—

“...iss? Weiss! Weiss, your nose is bleeding again!”

Weiss was suddenly pulled out of her reverie. She blinked thrice, but Ruby was still the only thing she could see. Although that was merely because their noses we almost touching. Pursing her lips, she instinctively cleared her throat to prompt Ruby to back down a little.

Sitting not so comfortably on the metallic bench of the small airship, her right thigh and ankle tightly bandaged, Weiss quickly regained her composure after spacing out for who knows how long. Steeling herself and suppressing a blush, she let Ruby clean her blood with a handkerchief her partner had sneakily pulled out of one of Weiss’ own pockets.

“Now you _have_ to tell me what happened to your nose! That nasty gash on your thigh I can imagine, but your nose? Beowolves don’t punch. And it was already bleeding before you fainted right in front of me! Did you walk into a tree while looking for me?” Ruby asked, her tone curious, a bit enthused, and not at all worried. Weiss knew that Ruby knew that forgettable damage like that was nothing to Weiss… On her own body, at the very least.

“N-no,” Weiss replied, her mind rushing to find an excuse.

“You stammered!” Ruby exclaimed, pointing her finger at her dangerously fast and almost poking her fiancée’s left eye out. “I bet it’s something funny or embarrassing!” she added with her lighthearted, carefree laugh.

“Stop giggling like that. It’s annoying.” She always found Ruby’s laughter soothing. “What about your eye?” Weiss didn’t manage to hide the excessive worry in her voice too well.

“Ah, uuuuuh….”

“Cut that lackluster howl and answer me, you dolt. I saw your Aura break with my own eyes. Which means you still had your defenses up before,” Weiss reasoned out loud. “Which in turn means that for some Gods-forsaken reason, you, a supposedly professional huntress, had your Aura _not_ engaged amidst a swarm of Beowolves of nearly unprecedentedly reported size.”

Over the course of Weiss’ brief exposition, Ruby had been quickly retreating into the corner at her end of the little bench.

“Explain,” Weiss demanded, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms.

Ruby winced and didn’t open her lips.

The white-haired huntress doubted that her partner could be hiding something for Weiss’ own peace of mind this time. “Ruby Rose, you _are_ going to explain me why my fighting partner would eve—”

Weiss was suddenly silenced by surprise as the cub nuzzled her nose in the crook of her neck after closing the distance between them at near-petal-burst speed. Weiss was about to open her lips again, but she stopped as she felt Ruby hug her very tight. Much tighter than usual…

Something about that hug quietly screamed fear, albeit past and defeated, at least for now. Weiss was about to inquire about that instead, when Ruby let out a warm, shaky breath against her neck.

Suggestive imagery filling her mind once again, Weiss remained quiet as she combusted.


End file.
